Juste une petite dispute
by Kahoko.S
Summary: EDIT ! Modifications et correction apportés. ShikaIno! Story qui sont peu nombreuses. Une mission de rang A s'est mal passé, des sentiments sont découverts trop tard, l'erreur est fatale.


Voici ma première histoire. Corrigée et quelque peu modifiée ! Soyez indulgent, et j'aimerais avoir vos avis ...

* * *

Il courait, très vite, vraiment vite. Trop ? Accompagné de son co-équipier, ils filaient à vive allure à travers les arbres, c'était une mission. Une simple mission de rang A. Ils en avaient fait tellement, il s'en voulait. Pourquoi ? Jamais il n'aurait dût inverser leur formation, d'habitude ils étaient souvent deux par deux, oui mais là puisqu'ils s'étaient encore disputés ... Par pur égoïsme, il avait insisté pour se retrouver avec son sensei. Et ce dernier avait cédé, alors elle avait dû allée avec lui.

C'était long, trop long, la distance était grande, beaucoup trop grande.

_ Merde ! Pourquoi vous étiez si loin! s'énerva un brun aux cheveux redressés en une haute queue.

Son ami baissa la tête, et lui expliqua leur combat. Comment elle s'était interposée, pour créer une faille et les sauvés ... La vue des arbres commença à devenir de moins en moins épaisse, ils débouchèrent sur une clairière. Leur sensei qui avait utilisé une technique de transporation à travers le temps, se trouvé déjà aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup trop. Autout d'elle se trouvaient d'autres corps, trois précisement. Des kunaïs étaient plantés dans à peu près tout les arbres qui bordaient la clairière, certains étaient plantés dans les coprs des ninjas qui portaient des masques. Mais il n'accorda pas plus d'importance à tout sa, tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était elle.

Au moment même où il fut agenouillé près d'elle, la voir baignant dans son propre sang, un léger filet s'écoulant de ses lèvres, ses cheveux collés à son visage par le sang et probablement la sueur dut à son combat... Tout sa... Il regretta amèrement de ne pas connaître les techniques de médecine pour la soigner.

_ Ino... bafoua Shikamaru.

La fleuriste avait ses beaux yeux azur perdus dans le vague, fixant un point invisble au loin. Dans les nuages, là où lui y perdait la tête tellement souvent. Maladroitement il repoussa les meches du visage de son amie, sa co-équipière, sa raleuse de première à ses heures perdus. La vie, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi, sembla revenir dans les yeux de la jeune fille. À travers le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres, elle se força à sourire. Malheureusement ce ne fut qu'un rictus, amer, réveillant ses douleurs qui lui firent se tordre un peu plus de douleur. Paniqué, il saisissa une main de la jeune fille et la serra dans les siennes.

_ Sensei, nous ne pourrions pas ? proposa leur coéquipier à la corpulation assez importante.

Asuma soupira et émit un signe négative de la tête, il savait très bien ce que voulait Choji. Ramener Ino pour la soignée, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle mourrait pendant le transport, même si il utilisait sa technique pour se déplacer il faudrait continuer à pied jusque Konoha. Et là non plus elle n'y survivrait pas. Puis lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, elle lui avait demandé de la laisser ici, au milieu des fleurs. De plus ils n'étaient pas dans n'importe quelle forêt, celle-ci était pleine d'animaux notamment de cerfs qui bordaient l'alentour de la clairière...

_ Je suis désolée... murmura la fleuriste.

Le manipulateur d'ombre serra un peu plus fort la main d'Ino. Cette dernière força ses lèvres à esquisser un sourire, elle reprenait son souffle comme elle le pouvait, ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal. Là, à sa poitrine, étrangement près du coeur. Pourtant elle n'avait rien reçu dans cette zone, aucun kunai ni aucune attaque, c'était le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle qui la terrorisée.

Choji était à côté d'Asuma, tout deux assis à sa droite, à genoux et le regard baissé tentant de la rassurée. Mais même si elle les regardait de temps en temps, elle ne pouvait s'intéresser qu'a lui... Ce visage, aux traits uniques, toujours las, jamais un sourire aux lèvres sans bonne raison, sans excellente raison même et puis ses yeux... Etait-ce parce qu'elle était sur le point de tout quitter qu'elle arrivait à lire si ouvertement en lui ? Toutes ses émotions qu'elle voyait en lui... Jamais, pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait être privée de ça. Son équipe, sa famille, ses amis, _ses_ yeux,_ lui_.

_ Je ne veux pas mourir... articula t-elle difficilement.

Des larmes coulaient, roulées et tombées des regards meurtris de ses amis. Asuma avait les yeux drôlement humides, Choji pleurait assez bruyement sur son sensei qui tentait de le rassuré en soutenant que les ninjas medicaux arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre. Shikamaru versait des larmes silencieuses. Les paroles de la fleur sonnaient comme des coups de poignards pour eux, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience.

_ J-je voulais seul-seulement... tenta d'expliquer la Yamanaka.

_ Te rendre utile ? Tu crois que c'est en te tuant que tu nous seras utile? Bon sang Ino! s'énerva le Nara.

Si ils auraient pu, Choji comme Asuma auraient volontier frappé Shikamaru, mais ils n'en firent rien. Ils ne voulaient pas gâcher ce moment, il serait leur dernier. Et il était plus que temps pour les deux autres qu'ils réalisent ...

La fille aux cheveux de couleur blé retira sa main de celles du garçon aux cheveux ébène. Aussitôt ce dernier la saisissa à nouveau, ressentant ce geste comme l'effet d'une claque.

Sa difficulté à articuler ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, bavarde jusqu'au bout...

_ J-j'ai p-pas vou-lu ça... se défendit-elle.

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux casiment meurtris de la jeune fille, la voir ruisselante de larmes et la savoir si près de sa fin lui laminait quelque chose qu'il reconnaissait comme étant son principal organe vital, toujours en parfait état à lui, pour le moment : le coeur. Alors c'était ça de perdre un équipier? L'effet que ça faisait. Il commençait à comprendre la peine de Naruto et peut-être même bien mieu celle de Sakura, inconscient jusqu'au bout...

_ C'est galère ! Pourquoi t'as fait sa ? Enfin, t'es stupide où quoi ! Suffisait de trouver un autre moyen et pas foncé dans le tas ! Pourquoi ? demandait-il succesivement.

Il ne voulait pas, non. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas voulu sa, jamais ! Même si l'espace d'une demi-seconde il avait souhaité qu'elle prenne peur ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, jamais il n'avait espéré une telle chose, il refusait une pareil atrocité.

Juste pour une petite dispute.

_ J-je ne veux p-pas partir f-fâ-chée contre toi... en pleura Ino.

Cette fois-ci des larmes coulèrent sur ses propres joues, allant se mélangeaient au sang du visage déjà inondée. Le genin les essuya en soupirant, elle restait adorable jusqu'au bout ...

_ E-est-ce que, p-pour se mat-tin, t-tu sais je regre-...

_ C'est oublié, s'il te plais, chut, la coupa Shikamaru.

Alors elle ferma les yeux, aussitôt il regretta ses paroles, mais oui sa avait toujours était ainsi de toute façon. Des phrases mal formulaient, mais là, toute sa vie il s'en voudrait.

Maladroit jusqu'au bout ...

_ Nan ! Arrête. Pas maintenant ! T'es chiante ! Ouvre tes yeux, nan. Ino ! s'enragea un Shikamaru paniqué.

Ces paroles implorantes, presque criées, firent redoubler les pleures de Choji et celles retenus par Asuma coulèrent. Le Nara lâcha la main de la Yamanaka qui retomba lentement sur le sol, lentement ? Il tendit ses bras pour prendre la comédienne dans une douce mais fragile étreinte. Il chuchota si bas qu'il aurait presque pût ne pas prononcer ses paroles.

Joueuse jusqu'au bout ...

_ Ino? il murmura son nom faiblement et difficilement, son corps à lui était parcouru de tremblements provoqués par ses larmes retenus.

_ P-pas sur u-une di-spu-te? souffla la blonde

S'en suivis un léger silence.

_ Galère...

Ce mot prononcé en même temps, fit naître de maigre sourires sur leurs visages, une dernière fois. Ensemble jusqu'au bout ...

Ils se toisaient du regard, leurs yeux si brillant, lisant l'un dans l'autre. Shikamaru approcha maladroitement son visage de celui d'Ino. Il ne restait plus qu'eux d'eux pour lui, seuls au beau milieu d'une clairière saccagée et détruite, comme sa vie, comme leurs vies à tout deux. Puis lentement il franchit les quelques millimètres restant et frôla ses lèvres. D'abord le baiser se fit hésitant puis plus tendre et enfin amoureusement. Il avait un amer goût de fer, le sang probablement, mais au diable, une première fois.

Jusqu'a maintenant ...

_ J-je je t'ai-... la Yamanaka avait du mal à parler.

Difficilement elle ravala sa salive, sa respiration s'acceléra, elle leva une main qu'il saisissa aussitôt. Elle lui adressa un ultime sourire, magnifique. Un de ceux dont elle avait le secret.

_ Shikamaru, je t'aime ... chuchota Ino dans un ultime souffle.

Lourd. Un poig très lourd implosa dans sa poitrine, il ne savait dire s´il provenait à présent du corps inerte de celle qu'il aimait où alors de son coeur. Il la reposa au sol, effleurant son visage d'une main. Des larmes continuaient de s'écouler des yeux de la jeune fille ... Ou plutôt le garçon au dessus d'elle pleurait, et ses larmes tombaient directement sur le visage à présent de marbre ...

Il l'embrassa encore, ses lèvres auxquelles il aurait voulu s'accrocher, y goûtait jusqu'a la fin de ses jours, son rire léger, ses sourires magique et sa voix qui l'entraînait partout; même si elle ne lui rendit pas ce baiser il le voulait une dernière fois. Tout, il voulait tout, il la voulait elle ... Il l'aurait voulu, tellement si fort maintenant.

- Ino... susurra le Nara.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura les même mots qu'elle lui avait dit avant. Avant de mourir ...

- Je t'aime, aishiteru, ma fleur ...

Puis il releva sa tête et contempla les nuages, ce si beau ciel, elle avait les même yeux, cette belle couleur bleu. Versant encore des larmes, il admira la vaste étendue qu'elle venait de rejoindre ...

* * *

Tadaaa, ainsi un soir à 22:17 se termina un ShikaIno. J'vous préviens c'est mon flash du moment, et comme en plus y en a pas beaucoup sur eux... Je suis assoiffée de ShikaIno... Tiens, se qui me donne une autre idée de fic... Mouhahaha


End file.
